This study will compare in a 2 year, randomized, double-blind protocol high-dose penicillamine (100 mg per day) to low-dose penicillamine (125 mg every other day) in 130 patients with early (<18 months) systemic sclerosis in 15 centers nation-wide. This study will be coordinated by staff at UCLA. Data will be collected, managed and analyzed by the coordinating staff and statistical staff at UCLA.